


Nine Eleven Ten - Art, Craftwork, Music

by Subtilior



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/pseuds/Subtilior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an assembly of art, craftwork, and music for "Nine Eleven Ten." These pieces have been made by <em>amazingly</em> generous people - and I wanted to take this moment to say to them again: thank you - all of you - so, <strong>so</strong> much.</p><p>Please note that some works in the "Charles & Erik" section as well as most in the "Charles & Erik - in bed" section, are NSFW.</p><p>One runs the risk of spoilers throughout, so caveat voyeur. :P</p><p>Finally, all works are accompanied by links to the LJ, Tumblr, or Deviantart account(s) of the artist. These direct links can be found - without images - in the first chapter/TOC as well. Please leave feedback for them at their sites, if you feel inspired to do so!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Eleven Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252402) by [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/pseuds/Subtilior). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you may find direct links to all of the artwork in the following chapters. Please leave feedback at the artists' sites, if you feel so inclined!!

1\. TOC

Before your eyes.

* * *

2. Covers

[ **Sandeyes** / **Warriorgrrl**](http://sandeyes.deviantart.com/) - [Nine-Eleven-Ten cover](http://th05.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2012/056/9/2/nine_eleven_ten_by_sandeyes-d4r06xs.jpg) (Charles, Erik, & Dallas)

[ **Ragingserenity**](http://ragingserenity.tumblr.com/) -  [Red cover](http://ragingserenity.tumblr.com/post/14718720452/so-yesterday-or-today-i-discovered-a-fic-called)

[And a blue cover](http://ragingserenity.tumblr.com/post/14764604261/i-know-i-already-made-a-cover-for-nine-eleven)

[**fassbender-mcavoyobsessed**](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/) \- [near the end of Part II](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/18154014369/another-piece-of-nine-eleven-ten-cover-art)

[cover – version 1](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/14820882072/cover-art-for-nine-eleven-ten) (Charles & Erik)

[cover – version 2](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/14880398987/nine-eleven-ten-cover-art-version-2-i-still) (Charles & Erik)

[ **secret-nature**](http://secret-nature.tumblr.com/) \- [Leave feedback here](http://secret-nature.tumblr.com/) for the book cover.

[ **Disproven**](http://disproven.tumblr.com/)- [book cover](http://disproven.tumblr.com/post/13342567418/so-i-was-blog-hopping-in-tumblr-as-one-does-and) (Charles)

[ **Palalife**](http://palalife.tumblr.com/) \- [cover](http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/36052207669/9-11-10-by-subtilior-according-to-ao3-the) (Charles and his birds)

 **[malaptica](http://plavapticica.tumblr.com/) \- **[cover](http://plavapticica.tumblr.com/post/42105312025/day-6-saturday-promotion-day-for-editors-make) (seductive)

 **[javertuosity](http://javertuosity.tumblr.com/) \- **[cover](http://javertuosity.tumblr.com/post/28269033868/nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior-a-fanart-i-drew) (Charles & Erik)

 **Sarlyne -**[cover](http://meirylu.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-327608074) (Charles & Erik)

 **Shining-wings** \- [9-11-10 cover](http://shining-wings.tumblr.com/post/21346715165/9-11-10)

another [cover](http://shining-wings.tumblr.com/post/19927760317/9-11-10)

 **yuuyami-artist -**[cover](http://yuuyamiartist.tumblr.com/post/35831628328/so-happy-to-be-finished-with-this-it-has-been-my) (Charles, Frost & Erik)

 **cazzy-limerence -**[covers](http://cazzylimerence.tumblr.com/post/27160533764/posters-for-the-excellent-fanfic-9-11-10-by) (bird in the clouds)

 **avictoriangirl** \- [Cover](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/71345955594/my-contribution-of-fanart-for-subtiliors-nine)

* * *

3\. Photomanips & Pixel Art

 **Original Orbit -** [Nine is a secret ...](http://original-orbit.tumblr.com/post/15475561538/photo-edit-for-subtiliors-9-11-10l)

 **Teh Slow One -** [9 11 10](http://tehslowone.tumblr.com/post/16047137042/youd-think-it-would-be-easy-to-find-a-nice)

[Erik the Red & the White Queen](http://tehslowone.tumblr.com/post/16251748077/another-manip-for-nine-eleven-ten-featuring) 

 **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** \- [9 11 10](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/23703978185/sleepless-night-and-9-11-10)

[Erik the Red](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/21466671017/wallpaper-again-because-of-big-big-love-back-pic)

[... don't stare at me like that ...](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/23879157641/another-weird-stuff-nine-eleven-ten-themed-as)

[Do you still ... want things from me?](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/30416576928/nine-eleven-ten-24-chapter-want-to-do-more) 

[Wearing white](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/27516418047/the-other-was-wearing-white-a-white-linen)

[May I?](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/35433305416/in-the-name-of-new-chapter-this-is-sooo-awesome) 

[... that place you saw tonight ...](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/18686829776/1600x900-hope-you-like-it) 

[Blue and red](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/69516402236/it-had-to-look-different-and-im-not-satisfied)

[Collage](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/78474925686)

**aeirik** \- [Charles and his raven](http://aeirik.tumblr.com/post/47650700993)

 **slytherinlehnsherr -** [Charles rules his heart / Emma rules his mind](http://slytherinlehnsherr.tumblr.com/post/77460765860/9-11-10-erik-charles-rules-his-heart-emma-rules)

Pixel Art

 **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** \- [Charles](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Pixel-Charles-368704438) & [Erik](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Pixel-Erik-368837648) ... [Together](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/9-11-10-pixel-368871386)

[Winter manor](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Winter-manor-392825964)

[EBS food](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/EBS-food-animated-392996160), [Charles & Raven](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/9-11-10-the-game-443198223), [Inner Library](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Inner-library-394216211)

[Charles' room - before](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Charles-room-before-420276638), [Charles' room - after](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Charles-room-after-420277040)

[Erik's library](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Erik-s-library-421567580)

[9 11 10 - New Year pic](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/EBS-428776788)

* * *

4\. Nan's Vignettes 

... are given individually. They can be found on her tumblr! Please head over to [http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/](http://doodlemenan.tumblr.com/) to see these lovely stained-glass-style drawings. 

* * *

5\. Series

 **Tarot** , by **Psycho-Firefly -**[The Stars](http://Psycho-Firefly.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-The-Stars-281609815), [The Moon](http://Psycho-Firefly.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-The-Moon-297088293), [The Empress](http://Psycho-Firefly.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-The-Empress-309624152), [The Wheel of Fortune](http://psycho-firefly.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-The-Wheel-of-Fortune-342551554)

 ****Chess**** **pieces** , by [fassbender-mcavoyobsessed](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/) \- [White Queen](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/19117178629/emma-frost-9-11-10-inspired-i-wanted-to-go-with), [Red King](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/19524265782/the-red-king-aka-erik-lehnsherr), [Blue Knight](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/19802694843/charles-xavier-nine-eleven-ten-inspired-once), [Golden Pawn](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/19184162531/jean-grey-once-again-9-11-10-inspired)

 **Alchemical Triptych** , by **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** - [I](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/tryptich-I-334434701) (Shaw,) [II](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/tryptich-II-334435219) (Emma,) [III](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/tryptich-III-334435666) (Charles & Erik). Second version of each:  [I](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Tryptich-I-ver-2-373204475), [II](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Tryptich-II-ver-2-374621647), [III](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Tryptich-III-ver-2-375498515).

See also the papercut series in ch. 12

* * *

6\. Charles

I. Charles with his raven / aviary

 **SwiftMint** - [Nine!Charles and his raven](http://swiftmint.livejournal.com/3708.html)

 **Ko-no-yo** - [Jolly good show, then ...](http://ko-no-yo.tumblr.com/post/13627544433/aaaaaahrt-im-kind-of-barely-satisfied-with-art)

 **etirabys** - [Charles and his birds](http://etirabys.tumblr.com/post/16117443850/fanart-for-subtilior-nine-eleven-ten)

 **Lynneh** - [Charles and his raven](http://lynneh9.tumblr.com/post/14022250902/charles-and-his-raven-from-subtiliors-nine-eleven)

 **Ribbun** - [Charles and a bird](http://yumribbun.tumblr.com/post/11852028271/i-wanted-to-do-a-fanart-of-nine-eleven-ten-heres)

 **Maidele/Iondra** - [Charles Xavier & raven](http://maidele.tumblr.com/post/16606500724/charles-xavier-inspired-by-the-fic-nine-eleven)

 **El-Estel** \- [Charles alone - thoughts of birds](http://el-estel.tumblr.com/post/52718633669/i-do-not-know-english-i-do-not-know-how-to-draw)

 **Paperflower** - [Charles and his birds - papercut!](http://paperflower86.tumblr.com/post/15348370397/gonna-repost-some-new-ish-xmfc-art-this-was-my)  

 **Albenkind** - [Lully lullay](http://albenkind.tumblr.com/post/16117249359/a-quick-drawing-i-made-today-i-hope-you-like) 

 **ninja-wolfy** \- [Forget](http://subtilior.deviantart.com/#/art/nine-eleven-ten-352750722?hf=1)

 **xgogolex** \- [Nine Eleven Ten](http://xgogolex.tumblr.com/post/22266313119/nine-eleven-ten-oh-yeah-im-not-original)

 **kingsmn** \- [Rabe](http://kingsmn.tumblr.com/post/35489311437/rabe-by-me-you-can-find-it-on-da-as)

 **allaspiattellata** \- [My impression from 9 11 10](http://allaspiattellata.tumblr.com/post/22988599571/face-based-on-this-picture-because-i-like-it-very)

 **Kannibal** \- [9-11-10 sketch](http://kannibal.tumblr.com/post/22183110216/a-very-quick-9-11-10-by-the-brilliant-subtilior)

 **rhymes-with-month** \- [IX XI X](http://rhymeswithmonth.tumblr.com/post/24311437220/nine-eleven-ten-charles-with-his-birds)

 **Azravasz** \- [The Fowler](http://Azravasz.deviantart.com/art/The-fowler-299691536#comments)

 **foxkurama** \- [Charles in ch. 41](http://foxkurama.tumblr.com/post/64776972111/my-illusion-of-charles-in-ch-41)

 **Aquila** \- [Charles flying](http://artaquila.tumblr.com/post/76333091644)

II. Charles alone

 **katburning**  - [Charles scarred](http://subtilior.tumblr.com/post/13125851963/katburning-charles-nine-eleven-ten-oh-god) 

 **El-Estel** \- [The chain](http://el-estel.tumblr.com/post/52786119058)

 **KayKay** - [Charles observing the Battle of Dallas](http://subtilior.tumblr.com/post/12914954902/andrastesflamingarse-hey-did-you-know-i-cant)

 **GeorginoschkaVincen** - [He is on his way ...](http://GeorginoschkaVincen.deviantart.com/art/He-is-on-his-way-270029385?q=gallery%3Ageorginoschkavincen&qo=1<br%20/>)

[Stop hurting them!](http://georginoschkavincen.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4m4pct)

[Stay away!](http://GeorginoschkaVincen.deviantart.com/art/Stay-away-279184371?q=gallery%3Ageorginoschkavincen%2F25189388&qo=21)

[Only an animal ...](http://subtilior.tumblr.com/post/18554978871/georginoschkavincen-for-one-of-my-favourite)

**[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** \- [feathers](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/feathers-332582250)

 **Ko-no-yo** - [Charles looking in the mirror](http://ko-no-yo.tumblr.com/day/2011/12/3)

 **TheWerewolfMustang/Sarlyne** - ["A gift"](http://sarlyne.tumblr.com/post/16849904081/nine-eleven-ten-a-gift-by)

 **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** \- [Portrait of Charles](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/52369433939/another-pencil-one)

* * *

7\. Erik

I. Erik the Red - Free West propaganda style!

 **EsotericTrash**  - [Erik the Red](http://frangible.deviantart.com/art/Erik-the-Red-265412545) 

 **Takmarierah** - [Erik the Red](http://takma-rierah.tumblr.com/post/12354244233/i-should-proooobably-wait-to-actually-scan-this)  

 **Just Follow Snails**  - [Propaganda Poster](http://justfollowsnails.tumblr.com/post/13965347300/uuuugh-was-trying-to-do-homework-and-then-started)

II. Other images of Erik

 **maimo** - [Idiot, idiot, idiot!](http://4xontuesdays.tumblr.com/post/12785648698/fanart-for-ch-25-of-nine-eleven-ten-click-for)

 **Paperflower** - [Erik the Red - papercut!](http://paperflower86.tumblr.com/post/15516798310/more-nine-eleven-ten-fanart-a-companion-papercut)

 **Loobeeinthesky**  - [Erik the Red](http://loobeeinthesky.livejournal.com/183252.html#cutid1) 

 **etirabys** \- [the hoarder](http://etirabys.tumblr.com/post/26281041135/2012-3-6-for-subtilior)

 **aeirik** \- [Captured & Proud](http://aeirik.deviantart.com/art/captured-and-proud-338544872?q=gallery%3Aaeirik&qo=3) 

 **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** \- [Erik the Red](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/31946272032/asdasdgfhhj-blighter-erik-the-red-nine-eleven)

* * *

8\. Frost, Raven / Mallory Darkholme

 **Galateja** \- [Lady Emma Frost](http://galateja.tumblr.com/post/18024074515/inspired-by-the-most-addictive-dystropia-verse-ever)

 **Paperflower** \- [The White Queen - papercut!](http://subtilior.tumblr.com/post/16102348059/paperflower86-the-last-one-in-my-papercut)

 **Loobeeinthesky** \- [Emma Frost](http://loobeeinthesky.tumblr.com/post/17266226311/my-tablets-died-on-me-so-i-cant-colour-anything)

 **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** \- [Emma](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Lady-Frost-332888847)

 **rhymes-with-month** \- [The White Queen](http://rhymeswithmonth.deviantart.com/art/White-Queen-306441375?q=gallery%3Arhymeswithmonth%2F3700205&qo=6)

 **asix-oud** \- [Frost](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/47735280168/frost-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior)

 **Toomei** \- [Raven & the White Queen](http://toomei.deviantart.com/art/Raven-and-the-white-queen-297866473)

 **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** - [Raven & ravens](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/15646276774/raven-suddenly-i-wanted-to-draw-just-average)

 **Maidele/Iondra** \- [“How many ravens, Charles?”](http://maidele.tumblr.com/post/18100842682/ravens-how-many-charles-quick-count-easy) 

 **Blazing-Eyes** \- [Quick, Charles - count!](http://blazing-eyes.deviantart.com/art/Quick-Charles-count-356593801)

* * *

9\. Jean

 **Asix-oud** \- [Lady Jean](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/39256347129/lady-jean)

 **datglasses** \- [Jean and Knight!Charles](http://datglasses.tumblr.com/post/13176397846/fanart-of-the-fanfic-nine-eleven-ten-because-you)

 **rhymes-with-month** \- [Sir Charles & Lady Jean](http://rhymeswithmonth.tumblr.com/post/26872114994/i-just-remembered-how-badly-i-want-the-next)

 **GeorginoschkaVincen** \- [Cardboard Box](http://GeorginoschkaVincen.deviantart.com/art/Cardboard-Box-269500973?q=gallery%3Ageorginoschkavincen&qo=2%3Cbr%20/%3E) 

 **thats-fassynating** \- [Jean hugging Charles](http://thats-fassynating.tumblr.com/post/15717250000/jean-hugging-charles-image-from-nine-eleven-ten)

 **aeirik** \- [Snowdrops](http://subtilior.deviantart.com/art/snowdrops-362795269)

 **Hellomynameisandiam** \- [Jean, Erik, and Charles the White Knight](http://hellomynameisandiam.tumblr.com/post/13897392743/subtilior-hellomynameisandiam-fan-art-for)

 **Shaliara** \- [... Love?](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/40421001152/an-undercurrent-in-jeans-memory-the-sound-of)

 **Asix-oud** \- [Erik & Jean](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/45452689221/erik-jean-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior)

[Campfire](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/45452689221/erik-jean-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior)

* * *

10\. Other characters / Ensembles

 **rohnoc** - [Bit of art for Nine Eleven Ten](http://rohnoc.tumblr.com/post/17257572511/bit-of-art-for-the-amazing-nine-eleven-ten-by) 

[Another bit](http://rohnoc.tumblr.com/post/17815538215/another-thing-for-nine-eleven-ten-it-just-got) 

[Coat of Arms](http://rohnoc.tumblr.com/post/19114714426/coat-of-arms-for-the-knight-of-the-silken-shield), for the Knight of the Silken Shield 

 **Ile-o** \- [Gift](http://navydream.tumblr.com/post/15319515015/gift-by-ile-o-from-nine-eleven-ten-i-love-this)

 **Avec-la-foi** - [Emma's gift](http://avec-la-foi.tumblr.com/post/17756901633/done-i-love-nine-eleven-ten-so-much-its)

 **Loobeeinthesky -** [Triptych](http://loobeeinthesky.tumblr.com/post/18015623457/just-posting-up-some-old-art-and-sketches-i-wont)

* * *

11\. Charles & Erik. Some NSFW.

 **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** \- [Something about Nine Eleven Ten](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/14406239692/something-about-nine-eleven-ten)

 **Takmarierah -**[You Were Told Never to Come Here](http://takmarierah.livejournal.com/253805.html%20)  

 **Cylin -**[Nine Eleven Ten - The Beast](http://cylin.livejournal.com/19374.html)  

 **Takmarierah -**[Did You Remember It?](http://takmarierah.livejournal.com/255261.html) 

 **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** \- [The path to the library](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/14644454329/a-new-one-for-nine-eleven-ten-i-totally-fell-in)

[fassbender-mcavoyobsessed](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/) \- ["You have a metal filling ..."](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/13263279602/my-very-favorite-scene-from-nine-eleven-ten-by) 

 **xgogolex -**[Charles, Erik, & the raven](http://xgogolex.tumblr.com/post/15030160116/another-art-for-nine-eleven-ten-im-so) 

 **Raiden -**[Charles & Erik](http://raiden089.tumblr.com/post/17546539265/doodle-for-9-11-10-again-i-drew-this-in-the) 

 **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** \- [Erik the Red](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/17253569041/nine-eleven-ten-chapter-23-erik-the-red)

[Why do you call it a waste?](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/21960171262/you-know-theres-a-special-ring-in-hell-for)

**Liverquiver -** [the Knight and the Red Prince](http://liverquiver.tumblr.com/post/13050865637)

 **Czarnyma -** [9 11 10 - reversible image](http://czarnyma.tumblr.com/post/14913442301/ohgawd-im-so-embarrassed-but-i-love)

 **morethnus -**[Charles, Erik & the raven](http://morethnus.tumblr.com/post/14647137817) 

 **Takmarierah -** [Charles, Erik & tea](http://takma-rierah.tumblr.com/post/15909265865/a-little-teeny-9-11-10-gift-for-subtilior-that-i)

 **[Palalife](http://palalife.tumblr.com/) \- ** [Charles, Erik & jewels](http://baddecisionfairy.tumblr.com/post/16204288697/palalife-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior-chapter)

 **etirabys -** [Rabe und Drache](http://etirabys.tumblr.com/post/18445261947/i-felt-like-drawing-this-today)

 **Sarlyne -** [mein schoener Rabe](http://meirylu.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-Mein-schoener-Rabe-290038357)

 **asix-oud -** [Chapter 33](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/36355977228/chapter-33-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior)

 **rhymes-with-month -** [Influence](http://rhymeswithmonth.tumblr.com/post/26872114994/i-just-remembered-how-badly-i-want-the-next)

 **Loobeeinthesky -** [Charles & Erik](http://loobeeinthesky.tumblr.com/post/14613418950/more-art-for-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior-urm-this)

* * *

12\. Charles & Erik ... in bed. NSFW!

 **Shaliara -**[This. Is. WRONG.](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/12645489247/so-after-all-the-wips-its-done-illumination) (ch. 16)

 **Loobeeinthesky** - [A Bloodstained Smile](http://loobeeinthesky.tumblr.com/post/11878378661/erm-i-finished-a-piece-of-art-for-the-sublime) (ch. 20)

 **Shaliara** - [Payback](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/16549928921/it-was-a-difficult-thing-to-ignore-really) (ch. 20)

[Erik & Charles in the library](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/13593649568/i-accidentally-chapter-24-of-nine-eleven-ten) (ch. 24 WIP)

 **xgogolex** - [Le beau corbeau](http://xgogolex.tumblr.com/post/12890064907/did-i-just-draw-god-im-so-busy-i-wanted-to) (now with bonus mousie & shark combo!) (ch. 25-ish?)

 **Shaliara** - [Make the lesson concrete](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/15427669758/and-it-was-time-to-make-the-lesson-concrete) (ch. 27 WIP)

 **Ile-o** - ["Can I bite you?"](http://navydream.tumblr.com/post/14226733160/i-was-reading-nine-elven-ten-and-omfg-i-had) (ch. 27)

 **morethnus** - [May I bite you?](http://morethnus.tumblr.com/post/14426186558) (ch. 27)

 **Shaliara** - [Tumbling off a cliff ...](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/18222994606/but-now-now-ah-god-things-were-tumbling%20%20) (ch. 27 WIP)

 **Raiden** - [Charles & biting!Erik in bed](http://subtilior.tumblr.com/post/13423639618/raiden089-inspired-chapter-27-nine-eleven-ten) 

 **Czarnyma** - [Charles & Erik](http://czarnyma.tumblr.com/post/15019791684/charles-said-to-me-nyma-draw-us-like-one-of) (ch. 28-ish?)

 **Kay** - [Charles and doting!Erik](http://allthehomo.tumblr.com/post/14714953934/finished-loose-sketch-emphasis-on-loose-and) (ch. 30-ish?)

 **xgogolex** - [Everything clear up there? In your mind?](http://xgogolex.tumblr.com/post/14728441096/you-want-the-voice-rasped-against-the-damp) (ch. 30)

 **maimo** - [Charles with apple, Erik with comb](http://4xontuesdays.tumblr.com/post/16109619154/for-subtiliors-request-of-having-erik-and-charles) (ch. 32)

 **xgogolex** - [(part of) Charles & Erik](http://xgogolex.tumblr.com/post/16478390172/eh-fesses-last-chapter-nine-eleven-ten-32) (ch. 32)

 **aeirik** \- [close your eyes ...](http://aeirik.tumblr.com/post/43119030800/love-and-kisses-to-all-on-this-lovely) (what-if of ch. 31)

 **asix-oud** \- [honeymoon](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/36521542816/honeymoon) (ch. 30)

[afterglow](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/38406559289/afterglow-fetch-go-sit-stay-heel) (ch. 29)

* * *

13\. Craftwork, Sites, Fic in the 'verse

I. Craftwork

 **artmasks**  - [9 11 10 watch case / pendant](http://artmasks.livejournal.com/42908.html)

 **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** - [Ordinary things](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/17934800935/ordinary-things-yes-and-that-ring-i-continue)

 **Paperflower** 's papercuts - [Charles](http://paperflower86.tumblr.com/post/15348370397/gonna-repost-some-new-ish-xmfc-art-this-was-my), [Erik the Red](http://paperflower86.tumblr.com/post/15516798310/more-nine-eleven-ten-fanart-a-companion-papercut), & [The White Queen](http://subtilior.tumblr.com/post/16102348059/paperflower86-the-last-one-in-my-papercut)

II. Websites

III. Fic in the 'verse (and nb: it's open season!)

* * *

14\. Audio

I. Stand-alone music

 **Cylin** - [Song: Nine Eleven Ten](http://cylin.livejournal.com/14064.html)

II. Playlists

 **illeatyourpillow** \- “Empty Heart: Inside a Box and Barely Beating” [nb:  **illeatyourpillow**  is gone from tumblr. Sadness! But the cover is still cool.]

 **Kay**   **-**[Together We Will Live Forever](http://allthehomo.tumblr.com/post/13184758981/together-we-will-live-forever-a-nine-eleven-ten) – Part I classical mix

 **suchekomnaty** - [9 11 10 ](http://suchekomnaty.tumblr.com/post/16193339417/re-re-uploaded-classical-playlist-for-nine)– classical mix

... along with insightful and entertaining selection annotations, found [here](http://suchekomnaty.tumblr.com/post/16847059288/nine-eleven-ten-playlist-notes)

 **Kay** - [Right Where It Belongs](http://allthehomo.tumblr.com/post/16548233552/right-where-it-belongs-nine-eleven-ten-fanmix) - Part II classical mix

 **Resurrect the Living**  - [Cherik playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL30B261E8F1089F3A), w/ some 9 11 10 on it

 **JulyNightingale**  - [Poison](http://julynightingale.tumblr.com/post/16073418093/poison-9-11-10-fanmix)

 **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** \- [Secret Road to Syracuse](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/38869523565/so-well-9-11-10-fanmix-download-here-many-of)

[Even without words, you can hear me](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/45953588276/another-one-little-fanmix-for-9-11-10-the-title)

* * *

15\. Humor!

[ **Palalife**](http://palalife.tumblr.com)- [Charles and puppy!Erik](http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/13230549723/inspired-by-newest-chapter-of-9-11-10-by)

 **deepthebulletlies** - [9 11 10 Valentine](http://deepthebulletlies.tumblr.com/post/18168988772/bananasintherough-nine-eleven-ten) 

 **[etxaberri](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com)** \- [ch. 24 - Commando](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/18708209587/ok-i-dont-know-what-is-this-based-on-chapter-24)

[Dubcon Honeymoon 1969](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/25472720075/subtilior-for-you) \- the Crappiest Place on Earth

[fassbender-mcavoyobsessed](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/) \- [pinup!Charles](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/23797453738/i-said-id-do-9-11-10-pinup-charles-and-i-did-i), (Also available in [close-up](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v31/galidor/9-11-10_PinupCharles_closeup.png). :D)

 **Ko-no-yo** - [pissy!Charles & happy!Erik in bed](http://ko-no-yo.tumblr.com/post/15205081453/this-image-has-literally-been-stuck-in-my-head) \- NOW w/ 100% more NYAN CAT !

 **ile-o -** [Explanation of ‘Nine Eleven Ten’ in 2 panels](http://navydream.tumblr.com/post/14345801461/my-explanation-of-nine-eleven-ten-in-two-panels)


	2. Covers / Photomanips / Pixel art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All works are accompanied by links (in the titles) to the LJ, Tumblr, or Deviantart account(s) of the artist. Please leave feedback for them at their sites, if you feel inspired to do so!
> 
> And if any of the links don't work, or are incorrect, please let me know.

Chapter 2: Covers

**Sandeyes/Warriorgrrl**

[Nine-Eleven-Ten cover](http://sandeyes.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-287223328)

* * *

**Ragingserenity**

[Red cover](http://ragingserenity.tumblr.com/post/14718720452/so-yesterday-or-today-i-discovered-a-fic-called)

 

[And a blue cover](http://ragingserenity.tumblr.com/post/14764604261/i-know-i-already-made-a-cover-for-nine-eleven)

* * *

**fassbender-mcavoyobsessed**

[near the end of Part II](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/18154014369/another-piece-of-nine-eleven-ten-cover-art)

  
[cover art – version 1](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/14820882072/cover-art-for-nine-eleven-ten)

  
[cover art – version 2](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/14880398987/nine-eleven-ten-cover-art-version-2-i-still)

* * *

****secret-nature** **

[Leave feedback here](http://secret-nature.tumblr.com/) for the book cover below ...

* * *

**Disproven**

[book cover](http://disproven.tumblr.com/post/13342567418/so-i-was-blog-hopping-in-tumblr-as-one-does-and)

* * *

**Palalife**

[Cover](http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/36052207669/9-11-10-by-subtilior-according-to-ao3-the)

* * *

**malaptica**

[Cover](http://plavapticica.tumblr.com/42105312025/day-6-saturday-promotion-day-for-editors-make)

* * *

**javertuosity  
**

[Cover](http://javertuosity.tumblr.com/post/28269033868/nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior-a-fanart-i-drew)

* * *

**Sarlyne**

[Cover](http://meirylu.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-327608074)

* * *

**Shining-wings**

[9-11-10 cover](http://shining-wings.tumblr.com/post/21346715165/9-11-10)

another [cover](http://shining-wings.tumblr.com/post/19927760317/9-11-10)

* * *

**yuuyami-artist**

[Cover](http://yuuyamiartist.tumblr.com/post/35831628328/so-happy-to-be-finished-with-this-it-has-been-my)

* * *

**cazzy-limerence  
**

[Covers](http://cazzylimerence.tumblr.com/post/27160533764/posters-for-the-excellent-fanfic-9-11-10-by)

  


* * *

**avictoriangirl**

[Cover](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/71345955594/my-contribution-of-fanart-for-subtiliors-nine)

and in full ...

* * *

Chapter 3: Photomanips and Pixel Art

**Original Orbit**

[Nine is a secret ...](http://original-orbit.tumblr.com/post/15475561538/photo-edit-for-subtiliors-9-11-10l)

* * *

**Teh Slow One**

[9 11 10](http://tehslowone.tumblr.com/post/16047137042/youd-think-it-would-be-easy-to-find-a-nice)

  
[Erik the Red & the White Queen](http://tehslowone.tumblr.com/post/16251748077/another-manip-for-nine-eleven-ten-featuring)

* * *

**etxaberri**

[9 11 10](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/23703978185/sleepless-night-and-9-11-10)

  
[Erik the Red](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/21466671017/wallpaper-again-because-of-big-big-love-back-pic)

 

[... don't stare at me like that ...](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/23879157641/another-weird-stuff-nine-eleven-ten-themed-as)

 

[Do you still ... want things from me?](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/30416576928/nine-eleven-ten-24-chapter-want-to-do-more)

[Wearing white](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/27516418047/the-other-was-wearing-white-a-white-linen)

  
[May I?](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/35433305416/in-the-name-of-new-chapter-this-is-sooo-awesome)

  
[... that place you saw tonight ...](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/18686829776/1600x900-hope-you-like-it)

[Blue and red](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/69516402236/it-had-to-look-different-and-im-not-satisfied)

[Collage](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/78474925686)

* * *

**aeirik**

[Charles and his raven](http://aeirik.tumblr.com/post/47650700993)

* * *

**slytherinlehnsherr**

[Charles rules his heart / Emma rules his mind](http://slytherinlehnsherr.tumblr.com/post/77460765860/9-11-10-erik-charles-rules-his-heart-emma-rules)

****

* * *

Pixel Art

* * *

 

**etxaberri**

****[Charles](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Pixel-Charles-368704438)**                                                      [Together](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/9-11-10-pixel-368871386)                                                       [Erik](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Pixel-Erik-368837648)**

                        

[Winter manor](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Winter-manor-392825964)

 

                       

                                                                 [EBS food](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/EBS-food-animated-392996160)                      [Charles & Raven](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/9-11-10-the-game-443198223)                  [Inner Library](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Inner-library-394216211)

 

            

                                             [Charles' room - before](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Charles-room-before-420276638)                                                         [Charles' room - after](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Charles-room-after-420277040)

[Erik's library](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Erik-s-library-421567580)

 

[9 11 10 - New Year pic](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/EBS-428776788)

* * *


	3. Nan's Vignettes (Parts I & II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This project is ... o___O Amazing, really. Click over to [Nan's tumblr](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/) and send some love!

[Prologue/Ch. 1](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/14408038178/subtilior-doodlemenan-a-vignette-for-nine)

 

[Ch. 2](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/14912352948/another-one-a-vignete-for-chapter-2-of-nine)

[Ch. 3](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/15177232267/almost-done-with-part-1-heres-a-vignette-for)

[Ch. 4](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/14801112013/more-nine-eleven-ten-fanart-a-vignette-for)

[Ch. 5](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/15076679633/look-whos-feeling-inspired-a-vignette-for)

[Ch. 6](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/15007596076/another-little-doodle-for-nine-eleven-ten-this)

[Ch. 7](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/14504473725/another-super-quick-drawing-inspired-by-chapter-7)

[Ch. 8](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/14557581706/oh-look-chapter-8) 

[Ch. 9](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/14450302580/a-quick-one-today-vignette-inspired-by-chapter-9)

[Ch. 10](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/15269543389/two-vignettes-today-for-chapters-10-and-15-of)

[Ch. 11](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/14908661559/another-nine-eleven-ten-vignette-this-time-for)

[Ch. 12](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/14716367967/a-vignette-for-chapter-12-of-nine-eleven-ten)

[Ch. 13](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/15054938835/a-sad-vignette-because-im-feeling-kinda-sad)

 [Ch. 14](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/14665175133/vignettes-for-chapters-14-and-17-of-nine-eleven)

[Ch. 15](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/15269543389/two-vignettes-today-for-chapters-10-and-15-of)

[Ch. 16](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/14611718120/a-vignette-for-chapter-16-of-nine-eleven-ten)

[Epilogue I / Ch. 17](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/14665175133/vignettes-for-chapters-14-and-17-of-nine-eleven)

[Prologue II / Ch. 18](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/15423854207/the-first-vignette-for-part-2-of-nine-eleven-ten)

[Ch. 19](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/15561418252/more-doodles-for-nine-eleven-ten-a-vignette-for)

[Ch. 20](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/17549875517/i-accidentally-deleted-my-post-sorry-here-it-is)

[Ch. 21](http://doodlemenan.tumblr.com/post/15717686425/lets-celebrate-the-new-chapter-of-nine-eleven-ten)

[Ch. 22](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/16001416429/one-more-doodle-before-i-go-to-bed-fanart-for)

[Ch. 23](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/16812567326/new-fanart-for-nine-eleven-ten-these-little)

[Ch. 24](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/15717686425/lets-celebrate-the-new-chapter-of-nine-eleven-ten)

[Ch. 25](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/15996456870/nine-eleven-ten-fanart-a-vignette-for-chapter-25)

[Ch. 26](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/17549875517/i-accidentally-deleted-my-post-sorry-here-it-is)

[Ch. 27](http://doodlemenan.tumblr.com/post/18670276130/have-another-nine-eleven-ten-vignette-this-time)

[Ch. 28](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/18904064830/a-vignette-for-chapter-28-of-nine-eleven-ten)

[Ch. 29](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/16812567326/new-fanart-for-nine-eleven-ten-these-little)

[Ch. 30](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/16262772409/nine-eleven-ten-doodles-two-vignettes-one-for)

[Ch. 31](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/17536985629/another-one)

[Ch. 32](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/16262772409/nine-eleven-ten-doodles-two-vignettes-one-for)

[Ch. 33](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/18552708649/more-nine-eleven-ten-fanart-a-vignette-for)

[Epilogue II / Ch. 34](http://doodlemenan-blog.tumblr.com/post/18904164434/and-one-for-chapter-34)

* * *

Chapter 5: Series

  
**Tarot** \- by **Psycho-Firefly**

[The Stars](http://Psycho-Firefly.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-The-Stars-281609815)

 

[The Moon](http://Psycho-Firefly.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-The-Moon-297088293)

 

[The Empress](http://Psycho-Firefly.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-The-Empress-309624152)

 

[The Wheel of Fortune](http://psycho-firefly.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-The-Wheel-of-Fortune-342551554)

* * *

****Chess pieces > \- by **fassbender-mcavoyobssessed**** **

[White Queen](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/19117178629/emma-frost-9-11-10-inspired-i-wanted-to-go-with)

 

[Red King](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/19524265782/the-red-king-aka-erik-lehnsherr)

 

[Blue Knight](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/19802694843/charles-xavier-nine-eleven-ten-inspired-once)

 

[Golden Pawn](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/19184162531/jean-grey-once-again-9-11-10-inspired)

 

* * *

**Alchemical Triptych** \- by **etxaberri**

[I](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/33049222021/well-finally-i-have-no-idea-why-this-looks)                                                                                                   [I](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/51991272598/finally-have-finished-that-remaking-maybe-its)

           

[II](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/33049222021/well-finally-i-have-no-idea-why-this-looks)                                                                                                   [II](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/51991272598/finally-have-finished-that-remaking-maybe-its)

          

[III](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/33049222021/well-finally-i-have-no-idea-why-this-looks)                                                                                                 [III](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/51991272598/finally-have-finished-that-remaking-maybe-its)

          

* * *


	4. Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles-related artwork! 
> 
> In this order:
> 
> I. Charles and his raven / aviary  
> II. Charles alone
> 
> Please note that Charles + characters who are not Erik may be found in chapter 6. 
> 
> All works are accompanied by links (in the titles) to the LJ, Tumblr, or Deviantart account(s) of the artist. Please leave feedback for them at their sites, if you feel inspired to do so!
> 
> And if any of the links don't work, or are incorrect, please let me know.
> 
>  **Warning** : for gore, implied violence, and some nudity.

**I. Charles with his raven / aviary**

* * *

**SwiftMint**

[Nine!Charles and his raven](http://swiftmint.livejournal.com/3708.html)

* * *

**Ko-no-yo**

[Jolly good show, then ...](http://ko-no-yo.tumblr.com/post/13627544433/aaaaaahrt-im-kind-of-barely-satisfied-with-art)

* * *

**etirabys**

[Charles and his birds](http://etirabys.tumblr.com/post/16117443850/fanart-for-subtilior-nine-eleven-ten)

* * *

**Lynneh**

[Charles and his raven](http://lynneh9.tumblr.com/post/14022250902/charles-and-his-raven-from-subtiliors-nine-eleven)

* * *

**Welcome to the Punch**

[Charles and his raven](http://abeeifyouplease.tumblr.com/post/15660541352/fanart-for-subtiliors-nine-eleven-ten-i-was)

* * *

**Ribbun**

[Charles with a thought!bird](https://subtilior.tumblr.com/post/11941889928/yumribbun-i-wanted-to-do-a-fanart-of-nine)

* * *

**Maidele/Iondra**

[Charles Xavier & raven](http://maidele.tumblr.com/post/16606500724/charles-xavier-inspired-by-the-fic-nine-eleven)

* * *

**El-Estel**

[Charles alone - thoughts of birds](http://el-estel.tumblr.com/post/52718633669/i-do-not-know-english-i-do-not-know-how-to-draw)

****

* * *

  **Paperflower**

[Charles and his birds - papercut!](http://paperflower86.tumblr.com/post/15348370397/gonna-repost-some-new-ish-xmfc-art-this-was-my)  

* * *

**Albenkind**

[Lully lullay](http://albenkind.tumblr.com/post/16117249359/a-quick-drawing-i-made-today-i-hope-you-like) 

* * *

**ninja-wolfy**

[Forget](http://subtilior.deviantart.com/#/art/nine-eleven-ten-352750722?hf=1)

* * *

  **xgogolex**

[Nine Eleven Ten](http://xgogolex.tumblr.com/post/22266313119/nine-eleven-ten-oh-yeah-im-not-original)

* * *

**kingsmn**

[Rabe](http://kingsmn.tumblr.com/post/35489311437/rabe-by-me-you-can-find-it-on-da-as)

* * *

**allaspiattellata**

[My impression from 9 11 10](http://allaspiattellata.tumblr.com/post/22988599571/face-based-on-this-picture-because-i-like-it-very)

****

* * *

**Kannibal**

[9-11-10 sketch](http://kannibal.tumblr.com/post/22183110216/a-very-quick-9-11-10-by-the-brilliant-subtilior)

* * *

**rhymes-with-month**

[IX XI X](http://rhymeswithmonth.tumblr.com/post/24311437220/nine-eleven-ten-charles-with-his-birds)

* * *

**Azravasz**

[The Fowler](http://Azravasz.deviantart.com/art/The-fowler-299691536#comments)

* * *

**foxkurama**

[Charles in ch. 41](http://foxkurama.tumblr.com/post/64776972111/my-illusion-of-charles-in-ch-41)

* * *

  **Aquila**

[Charles flying](http://artaquila.tumblr.com/post/76333091644)

* * *

**II. Charles alone**

* * *

**katburning**  

[Charles scarred](http://subtilior.tumblr.com/post/13125851963/katburning-charles-nine-eleven-ten-oh-god) 

* * *

**El-Estel**

[The chain](http://el-estel.tumblr.com/post/52786119058)

****

* * *

  **KayKay**

[Charles observing the Battle of Dallas](http://subtilior.tumblr.com/post/12914954902/andrastesflamingarse-hey-did-you-know-i-cant)

* * *

**GeorginoschkaVincen**

[He is on his way ...](http://GeorginoschkaVincen.deviantart.com/art/He-is-on-his-way-270029385?q=gallery%3Ageorginoschkavincen&qo=1<br%20/>)

 

[ Stop hurting them!](http://georginoschkavincen.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4m4pct)

 

[Stay away!](http://GeorginoschkaVincen.deviantart.com/art/Stay-away-279184371?q=gallery%3Ageorginoschkavincen%2F25189388&qo=21)

 

[Only an animal ...](http://subtilior.deviantart.com/art/Only-an-animal-279919606)

* * *

**etxaberri**

[Feathers](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/feathers-332582250)

* * *

**Ko-no-yo**

[Charles looking in the mirror](http://ko-no-yo.tumblr.com/day/2011/12/3)

* * *

**TheWerewolfMustang/Sarlyne**

["A gift"](http://sarlyne.tumblr.com/post/16849904081/nine-eleven-ten-a-gift-by)

* * *

**Palalife**

[Charles with his necklace](http://baddecisionfairy.tumblr.com/post/16204288697/palalife-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior-chapter)

 

* * *

**etxaberri**

[Portrait of Charles](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/52369433939/another-pencil-one)


	5. Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik-related artwork! 
> 
> I. Images of Erik the Red  
> II. Other images of Erik, alone
> 
> Please note that images of Erik and Charles make up chs. 7 and 8, while Erik may be found in a few images with both Charles and Emma in chapter 6.
> 
> All works are accompanied by links (in the titles) to the LJ, Tumblr, or Deviantart account(s) of the artist. Please leave feedback for them at their sites, if you feel inspired to do so!
> 
> And if any of the links don't work, or are incorrect, please let me know.
> 
>  **Warning** : for gore and implied violence.

I. Erik the Red - Free West propaganda style!

* * *

**EsotericTrash**

[Erik the Red](http://frangible.deviantart.com/art/Erik-the-Red-265412545) 

* * *

**Takmarierah**

[Erik the Red](http://takma-rierah.tumblr.com/post/12354244233/i-should-proooobably-wait-to-actually-scan-this)  

* * *

**Just Follow Snails**

[Propaganda Poster](http://justfollowsnails.tumblr.com/post/13965347300/uuuugh-was-trying-to-do-homework-and-then-started)

* * *

II. Other images of Erik

* * *

**maimo**

Charles' raven ordering Erik to _move_ his hot, tormented/conflicted, and now in-desperate-pain self.

[Idiot, idiot, idiot!](http://4xontuesdays.tumblr.com/post/12785648698/fanart-for-ch-25-of-nine-eleven-ten-click-for)

* * *

**Paperflower  
**

[Erik the Red - papercut!](http://paperflower86.tumblr.com/post/15516798310/more-nine-eleven-ten-fanart-a-companion-papercut)

* * *

**Loobeeinthesky**

[Erik the Red](http://loobeeinthesky.livejournal.com/183252.html#cutid1) 

* * *

**etirabys**

[the hoarder](http://etirabys.tumblr.com/post/26281041135/2012-3-6-for-subtilior)

* * *

**aeirik**

[Captured & Proud](http://aeirik.deviantart.com/art/captured-and-proud-338544872?q=gallery%3Aaeirik&qo=3) 

* * *

**etxaberri**

[Erik the Red](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/31946272032/asdasdgfhhj-blighter-erik-the-red-nine-eleven)


	6. Frost, Raven (sister), Jean - alone or w/ Charles. Also, stand-alone raven (bird)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other characters: Frost, Raven (sister), Jean - alone or w/ Charles. Also, stand-alone raven (bird).
> 
> I. Frost  
> II. Raven  
> III. Jean  
> IV. raven images - and a coat of arms!
> 
> Please note that images of Erik and Charles make up chs. 7 and 8.
> 
> All works are accompanied by links (in the titles) to the LJ, Tumblr, or Deviantart account(s) of the artist. Please leave feedback for them at their sites, if you feel inspired to do so!
> 
> And if any of the links don't work, or are incorrect, please let me know.

Chapter 8: Frost, Raven

* * *

**Galateja**

[Lady Emma Frost](http://galateja.tumblr.com/post/18024074515/inspired-by-the-most-addictive-dystropia-verse-ever)

 

* * *

**Paperflower**

[The White Queen - papercut!](http://subtilior.tumblr.com/post/16102348059/paperflower86-the-last-one-in-my-papercut)

* * *

**Loobeeinthesky**

[Emma Frost](http://loobeeinthesky.tumblr.com/post/17266226311/my-tablets-died-on-me-so-i-cant-colour-anything)

* * *

**rhymes-with-month**

[The White Queen](http://rhymeswithmonth.deviantart.com/art/White-Queen-306441375?q=gallery%3Arhymeswithmonth%2F3700205&qo=6)

* * *

**etxaberri**

[Emma](http://etxaberri.deviantart.com/art/Lady-Frost-332888847)

* * *

**asix-oud**

[Frost](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/47735280168/frost-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior)

* * *

II. Raven

* * *

**Toomei**

[Raven & the White Queen](http://toomei.deviantart.com/art/Raven-and-the-white-queen-297866473)

* * *

**etxaberri**

[Raven & ravens](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/15646276774/raven-suddenly-i-wanted-to-draw-just-average)

* * *

**Maidele/Iondra**

[“How many ravens, Charles?”](http://maidele.tumblr.com/post/18100842682/ravens-how-many-charles-quick-count-easy) 

* * *

**Blazing-Eyes**

[Quick, Charles - count!](http://blazing-eyes.deviantart.com/art/Quick-Charles-count-356593801)

* * *

Chapter 9: Jean

**Asix-oud**

[Lady Jean](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/39256347129/lady-jean)

* * *

**datglasses**

[Jean and Knight!Charles](http://datglasses.tumblr.com/post/13176397846/fanart-of-the-fanfic-nine-eleven-ten-because-you)

* * *

**rhymes-with-month**

[Sir Charles & Lady Jean](http://rhymeswithmonth.tumblr.com/post/26872114994/i-just-remembered-how-badly-i-want-the-next)

* * *

**GeorginoschkaVincen**

[Cardboard Box](http://GeorginoschkaVincen.deviantart.com/art/Cardboard-Box-269500973?q=gallery%3Ageorginoschkavincen&qo=2%3Cbr%20/%3E) 

* * *

**thats-fassynating**

[Jean hugging Charles](http://thats-fassynating.tumblr.com/post/15717250000/jean-hugging-charles-image-from-nine-eleven-ten)

[](http://thats-fassynating.tumblr.com/post/15717250000/jean-hugging-charles-image-from-nine-eleven-ten) 

* * *

**aeirik**

[Snowdrops](http://subtilior.deviantart.com/art/snowdrops-362795269)

* * *

**Hellomynameisandiam**

[Jean, Erik, and Charles the White Knight](http://hellomynameisandiam.tumblr.com/post/13897392743/subtilior-hellomynameisandiam-fan-art-for)

* * *

**Shaliara**

[... Love?](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/40421001152/an-undercurrent-in-jeans-memory-the-sound-of)

* * *

**Asix-oud**

[Erik & Jean](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/45452689221/erik-jean-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior)

[Campfire](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/45452689221/erik-jean-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior)

* * *

 

Chapter 10: Other characters, ensembles

**rohnoc**

[Bit of art for Nine Eleven Ten](http://rohnoc.tumblr.com/post/17257572511/bit-of-art-for-the-amazing-nine-eleven-ten-by) 

 

[Another bit](http://rohnoc.tumblr.com/post/17815538215/another-thing-for-nine-eleven-ten-it-just-got) 

 

[Coat of Arms - for the Knight of the Silken Shield](http://rohnoc.tumblr.com/post/19114714426/coat-of-arms-for-the-knight-of-the-silken-shield) 


	7. Charles & Erik. Some NSFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite couple! Not In Bed. 
> 
> There's some violence in here, with some Shirtless Erik - so best to mark it NSFW.
> 
> I have arranged the art in fic-chronological order.
> 
> All works are accompanied by links (in the titles) to the LJ, Tumblr, or Deviantart account(s) of the artist. Please leave feedback for them at their sites, if you feel inspired to do so!
> 
> And if any of the links don't work, or are incorrect, please let me know.

**etxaberri**

[Something about Nine Eleven Ten](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/14406239692/something-about-nine-eleven-ten)

* * *

**Takmarierah**

[You Were Told Never to Come Here](http://takmarierah.livejournal.com/253805.html%20)  

* * *

**Cylin**

[Nine Eleven Ten - The Beast](http://cylin.livejournal.com/19374.html)  

* * *

**Takmarierah**

[Did You Remember It?](http://takmarierah.livejournal.com/255261.html) 

* * *

**etxaberri**

[The path to the library](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/14644454329/a-new-one-for-nine-eleven-ten-i-totally-fell-in)

* * *

**fassbender-mcavoyobsessed**

["You have a metal filling ..."](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/13263279602/my-very-favorite-scene-from-nine-eleven-ten-by) 

* * *

**xgogolex**

[Charles, Erik, & the raven](http://xgogolex.tumblr.com/post/15030160116/another-art-for-nine-eleven-ten-im-so) 

* * *

**Raiden**

[Charles & Erik](http://raiden089.tumblr.com/post/17546539265/doodle-for-9-11-10-again-i-drew-this-in-the) 

* * *

**etxaberri**

[Erik the Red](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/17253569041/nine-eleven-ten-chapter-23-erik-the-red)

[Why do you call it a waste?](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/21960171262/you-know-theres-a-special-ring-in-hell-for)

* * *

**Liverquiver**

[the Knight and the Red Prince](http://liverquiver.tumblr.com/post/13050865637) 

 

* * *

**Czarnyma**

[9 11 10 - reversible image](http://czarnyma.tumblr.com/post/14913442301/ohgawd-im-so-embarrassed-but-i-love)

* * *

**morethnus**

[Charles, Erik & the raven](http://morethnus.tumblr.com/post/14647137817) 

* * *

**Takmarierah**

[Charles, Erik & tea](http://takma-rierah.tumblr.com/post/15909265865/a-little-teeny-9-11-10-gift-for-subtilior-that-i)

* * *

**Palalife**

[Charles, Erik & jewels](http://baddecisionfairy.tumblr.com/post/16204288697/palalife-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior-chapter)

* * *

**etirabys**

[Rabe und Drache](http://etirabys.tumblr.com/post/18445261947/i-felt-like-drawing-this-today)

* * *

**Sarlyne**

[mein schoener Rabe](http://meirylu.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Eleven-Ten-Mein-schoener-Rabe-290038357)

* * *

**asix-oud**

[Chapter 33](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/36355977228/chapter-33-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior)

* * *

**rhymes-with-month**

[Influence](http://rhymeswithmonth.tumblr.com/post/26872114994/i-just-remembered-how-badly-i-want-the-next)

* * *

**Loobeeinthesky**

[Charles & Erik](http://loobeeinthesky.tumblr.com/post/14613418950/more-art-for-nine-eleven-ten-by-subtilior-urm-this)


	8. Charles & Erik - in bed. NSFW. Warnings: violence, dubcon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And/or on the grass, in fantasies, etc. The divider between this and the previous chapter is that these are mostly NSFW.
> 
> Warnings: blood/gore, dubcon, nudity, sex
> 
> I have indicated the source chapters. All works are accompanied by links (in the titles) to the LJ, Tumblr, or Deviantart account(s) of the artist. Please leave feedback for them at their sites, if you feel inspired to do so!
> 
> And if any of the links don't work, or are incorrect, please let me know!

  **Shaliara**

[This. Is. WRONG.](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/12645489247/so-after-all-the-wips-its-done-illumination) (ch. 16)

* * *

**Loobeeinthesky**

[A Bloodstained Smile](http://loobeeinthesky.tumblr.com/post/11878378661/erm-i-finished-a-piece-of-art-for-the-sublime) (ch. 20)

* * *

**Shaliara**

[Payback](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/16549928921/it-was-a-difficult-thing-to-ignore-really) (ch. 20)

[Erik & Charles in the library](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/13593649568/i-accidentally-chapter-24-of-nine-eleven-ten) (ch. 24 WIP)

* * *

**xgogolex**

[Le beau corbeau](http://xgogolex.tumblr.com/post/12890064907/did-i-just-draw-god-im-so-busy-i-wanted-to) (now with bonus mousie & shark combo!) (ch. 25-ish?)

* * *

**Shaliara**

[Make the lesson concrete](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/15427669758/and-it-was-time-to-make-the-lesson-concrete) (ch. 27 WIP)

* * *

**Ile-o**

["Can I bite you?"](http://navydream.tumblr.com/post/14226733160/i-was-reading-nine-elven-ten-and-omfg-i-had) (ch. 27)

* * *

**morethnus**

[May I bite you?](http://morethnus.tumblr.com/post/14426186558) (ch. 27)

* * *

**Shaliara**

[Tumbling off a cliff ...](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/18222994606/but-now-now-ah-god-things-were-tumbling%20%20) (ch. 27 WIP)

* * *

**Raiden**

[Charles & biting!Erik in bed](http://subtilior.tumblr.com/post/13423639618/raiden089-inspired-chapter-27-nine-eleven-ten) (ch. 27)

* * *

**Czarnyma**

[Charles & Erik in bed](http://czarnyma.tumblr.com/post/15019791684/charles-said-to-me-nyma-draw-us-like-one-of) (ch. 28-ish?)

* * *

**Kay**

[Charles and doting!Erik](http://allthehomo.tumblr.com/post/14714953934/finished-loose-sketch-emphasis-on-loose-and) (ch. 30-ish?)

 

* * *

**xgogolex**

[Everything clear up there? In your mind?](http://xgogolex.tumblr.com/post/14728441096/you-want-the-voice-rasped-against-the-damp) (ch. 30)

* * *

**maimo**

[Charles with apple, Erik with comb](http://4xontuesdays.tumblr.com/post/16109619154/for-subtiliors-request-of-having-erik-and-charles) (ch. 32)

* * *

**xgogolex**

[(part of) Charles & Erik](http://xgogolex.tumblr.com/post/16478390172/eh-fesses-last-chapter-nine-eleven-ten-32) (ch. 32)

* * *

**aeirik**

[close your eyes ...](http://aeirik.tumblr.com/post/43119030800/love-and-kisses-to-all-on-this-lovely) (what-if of ch. 31)

* * *

**asix-oud**

[honeymoon](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/36521542816/honeymoon) (ch. 30)

[afterglow](http://asix-oud.tumblr.com/post/38406559289/afterglow-fetch-go-sit-stay-heel) (ch. 29)


	9. Craftwork, Audio, & Humor

Chapter 13: Craftwork, Websites, Fic in the 'verse

* * *

I. **Craftwork**

**artmasks**  

[9 11 10 watch case / pendant](http://artmasks.livejournal.com/42908.html)

* * *

**etxaberri  
**

[Ordinary things](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/17934800935/ordinary-things-yes-and-that-ring-i-continue)

     

* * *

**Paperflower** 's papercuts

[Charles](http://paperflower86.tumblr.com/post/15348370397/gonna-repost-some-new-ish-xmfc-art-this-was-my), [Erik the Red](http://paperflower86.tumblr.com/post/15516798310/more-nine-eleven-ten-fanart-a-companion-papercut), & [The White Queen](http://subtilior.tumblr.com/post/16102348059/paperflower86-the-last-one-in-my-papercut)

* * *

II. **Websites**

* * *

III. **Fic in the 'verse** (and nb: it's open season!)

* * *

Chapter 14: Audio

I.  **Podfic**

* * *

 II. **Stand-alone music**

**Cylin**

[Song: Nine Eleven Ten](http://cylin.livejournal.com/14064.html)

Cylin composed the music and wrote the lyrics!

You may also find hir fanfic at [AO3](../../../users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin)!

* * *

III. **Playlists**

**illeatyourpillow**

“Broken Heart: Inside a Box and Barely Beating”

[nb: illeatyourpillow is gone from tumblr. Sadness! I still like the cover, though.]

Good news, though: I found it on youtube, [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFD1B1A53DF342115)!

* * *

**Kay**  

[Together We Will Live Forever](http://allthempreg.tumblr.com/post/13184758981/together-we-will-live-forever-a-nine-eleven-ten) – Part I classical mix

     

* * *

**suchekomnaty**

[9 11 10 ](http://suchekomnaty.tumblr.com/post/16193339417/re-re-uploaded-classical-playlist-for-nine)– classical mix

... along with insightful and entertaining selection annotations, found [here](http://suchekomnaty.tumblr.com/post/16847059288/nine-eleven-ten-playlist-notes)

* * *

**Kay**

[Right Where It Belongs](http://allthempreg.tumblr.com/post/16548233552/right-where-it-belongs-nine-eleven-ten-fanmix) - Part II classical mix

     ****

* * *

**Resurrect the Living**  

[Cherik playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL30B261E8F1089F3A), w/ some 9 11 10 on it

* * *

**JulyNightingale**

[ “Poison”](http://julynightingale.tumblr.com/post/16073418093/poison-9-11-10-fanmix)

* * *

**etxaberri**

[Secret Road to Syracuse](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/38869523565/so-well-9-11-10-fanmix-download-here-many-of)

     

 [Even without words, you can hear me](http://etxaberri.tumblr.com/post/45953588276/another-one-little-fanmix-for-9-11-10-the-title)

     

* * *

Chapter 15: Humor!

**Palalife**

[Charles and puppy!Erik](http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/13230549723/inspired-by-newest-chapter-of-9-11-10-by)

* * *

**deepthebulletlies**

[9 11 10 Valentine](http://deepthebulletlies.tumblr.com/post/18168988772/bananasintherough-nine-eleven-ten) 

* * *

**crocodilepatronus**

[Say "May I"](http://crocodilepatronus.tumblr.com/post/16591072312)

* * *

**etxaberri**

[ch. 24 - Commando](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/18708209587/ok-i-dont-know-what-is-this-based-on-chapter-24)

 

[Dubcon Honeymoon 1969](http://western-meadow.tumblr.com/post/25472720075/subtilior-for-you) \- the Crappiest Place on Earth

* * *

**Ko-no-yo**

[pissy!Charles & happy!Erik in bed](http://ko-no-yo.tumblr.com/post/15205081453/this-image-has-literally-been-stuck-in-my-head) \- NOW w/ 100% more NYAN CAT !

* * *

**fassbender-mcavoyobssessed**

[pinup!Charles](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/23797453738/i-said-id-do-9-11-10-pinup-charles-and-i-did-i), (Also available in [close-up](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v31/galidor/9-11-10_PinupCharles_closeup.png). :D)

* * *

**ile-o**

[Explanation of ‘Nine Eleven Ten’ in 2 panels](http://navydream.tumblr.com/post/14345801461/my-explanation-of-nine-eleven-ten-in-two-panels)


End file.
